Just Some Girl from the Village
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: AU. What if Shanti had overheard Balooo and Mowgli's discussion before they left for King Louie's hide out? Will a few words said in confusion and anger ruin a newfound friendship forever? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the songs used in this part of the They belong to their respective writers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the songs used in this part of the They belong to their respective writers. I also do NOT own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Disney. The only character I own is Julie.

Enjoy!!

God loves you

CHAPTER 5- Going too Far

Ariel took her seat next to Gabriella and sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to the end of class, but she knew she had to get it over with.

After they had sung "Ezekiel's Wheel", "The Tree Song"

and "The Sound of Music", Ariel sung her solo for the dramatic part of the concert. She was going to sing a song from a play of the same name.

As Ariel took a deep breath, she prayed and hoped that she was on pitch.

"You can find a Rainbow anywhere, even in a cloudy sky. If

you keep your outlook upward bound, you'll find Rainbows by and by. The world is bright with color, when sunlight is in your heart. Once you begin feeling joy deep within, your eyes will open with a start! You'll be seeing Rainbows everywhere. Happens every place you go. You'll be hearing music in the air, the world will take on a golden glow! So if skies are grey, why should you care? You can find a Rainbow, anywhere!"

Sebastian smiled and told Ariel to sit back down. She sighed

and did so. She was happy that at least something had gone right during rehearsal that afternoon.

Meanwhile, miles away from the palace, two grayish purple eyes spying on the eight mer princesses through a golden orb. The of the eyes laughed evilly as they surveyed what was going on in the palace.

"So, Triton has a new daughter, does he?" Ursula

cackled. "Well, I think it's time for her to come for a visit."

"But madame Ursula," Jetsem said, giving the witch a pleading look, the little girl is watched all the time. That mer girl who is fascinated by Humans is always with her."

"Well, then we'll just have to wait until she's alone, then won't we?" Ursula asked, smiling to herself. "Then once that little brat is alone, I'll get her and then I'll get Triton's crown!" With an evil laugh, Ursula kept watching the palace through her magical crystal ball. All she had to do was wait for the right time. Once it came, Ursula was going to seize it along with Julie and ultimately, the crown of Atlantica too. She wasn't stupid by any means. If anything, she was very good at timing her moves correctly.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Urchin and Flounder were teaching Julie how to play go fish. Julie was getting the hang of it, even though Urchin had won three games in a row. She was having fun with her two new friends.

As Julie went to pick from the card deck, a very unwanted

person came in.

Arista swam into the room and it looked like she was in a bad

mood. She had been lectured in front of the whole music class for making fun of Andrina's singing. Sebastian had made her do extra lines for the next lesson.

To make a long fish tale short, Arista was not a happy princess.

As Arista swam over to get some cookies off the counter, Julie reached for a card and accidentally bumped Arista's right arm.

The blond mermaid looked over and glared at Julie, sending shivers up her spine. Julie remembered her last encounter with Arista and suddenly, she didn't feel like playing games anymore. She put her cards down and stared at the floor.

Urchin caught Julie's mood change and swam over to her.

"What's the matter, Jules?" He asked, picking the little girl up and giving her a hug. "Are you tired?"

Julie shook her head.

"I want Ariel!" She suddenly cried and let out a wail like a fire engine. "I want Ariel!"

Urchin was taken aback. He sat down in a chair with Julie in his lap and started to stroke her hair. He wanted to do everything he could to help her feel better. He had a feeling music lessons weren't over yet and if Ariel was being lectured, surely her lesson wouldn't be over for an extra ten minutes.

"Stop being a baby!" Arista snapped. "And anyway, you'r who bumped into me this time."

"I. . . .I. . . .I'm sa-sorry!" Julie said softly.

"Apology not accepted!" Arista snapped. "You're nothing but trouble. I don't' know why Father adopted you in the first place. We were better off without you." With that, Arista left, glaring at Julie as she swam off.

Julie let out another wail and broke free from Urchin's hold.

Before either Flounder or Urchin could stop her, Julie swam out of the room and out of the palace. She knew where she wanted to go and it wasn't back to the orphanage. She was going to Ariel's grotto. She remembered the way and she knew Ariel would find her there. She only hoped that her big sister wouldn't' be angry with her.

Meanwhile back at the sea witch's place, Ursula was watching Julie in her scrying tool. She couldn't believe her luck! Julie was alone!

"I've got you now my little lonely angelfish. I've got you

now!" Ursula then ordered, "Flotsom, Jetsem, go find her and bring her to me!!"

"Yes your evilness," the two eels chorused in unison before

swimming out of the lair.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Sebastian was giving Ariel her

lecture. The other princesses had already lef the concert hall and now it was just Ariel who was left.

"You know I don't tolerate lateness," Sebastian lectured five minutes after music class had ended.

"I know, Sebastian," Ariel said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I was trying to find someone to watch Julie and-"

"I understand dat. Dat's why I'm letting you off de hook dis time. But next time. . . ." His voice trailed off which only led Ariel to believe she wouldn't be as lucky as far as punishment went if she was late. She promised Sebastian to be on time next time and he let her go.

As Ariel was swimming back to her room, Urchin and Floun to her in a panic.

"Urchin? Flounder, what's going on?" Ariel then realized that there was one less person with them. "Where's Julie?"

Flounder frowned as he answeAriel's question.

"Julie's missing." He said, knwing that Ariel was going to freak out.

"Julie's what?!" Ariel shouted in alarm as she swam beside Urchin, trying to grasp what her best friend had just said.

"Julie's missing." Urchin replied again. "She ran away."

"Why in the world would she do that?" Ariel asked.

Urchin frowned as he relayed the story to his sister and best friend.

"Arista started on her," he began. "She told her that we didn't want her and that she should just go back where she came from. She said that she was nothing but trouble."

"Oh no!" Ariel exclaimed. She then glared towards the hallway where Arista's room was. She was going to have a talk with her sister when she got back. But first thing was first. It was time to find her little sister. "My sweet little sea star isn't trouble at all. Why would Arista say something like that?"

Urchin shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Where could Julie have gone?"

Ariel gasped.

"I know where she is. Come on!" Ariel swam ahead, hoping and praying that she was right. She wanted nothing more than to find Julie and know that her little sister was safe. She would deal with Arista later. Right now all Ariel wanted was to hold Julie in her arms and know that she was all right. Ariel didn't' know what she would do if anything ever happened to Julie.

Meanwhile, Julie had almost made it to Ariel's grotto. She was about ten feet from the rock entrance when she felt something behind her. She whirled around and started to back away. Flotsom and Jetsam were advancing on her.

"Poor child," Jetsam said, sniffing Julie as if trying to

sense something from her. "Poor sweet and lost child. We've come to help you find your way home."

Flotsom nodded as he too sniffed Julie.

"We want to help you find your way back home. To your father and to your sister."

"I'll bet your sister misses you. I'll bet she's really

worried."

Julie shook her head. She knew Ariel would find her in her

grotto, but she wasn't sure if she would be worried. Maybe angry, but not worried. After all, Arista had said that they didn't want her. But then Julie thought of the safety she felt whenever Ariel held her and the warmth she felt whenever Ariel comforted her after a bad dream and she realized that Arista was wrong. She, Arista may not want Julie around, but Ariel certainly did. Julie was her sweet little sea star after all. She loved her and Julie loved Ariel back. As realization hit her, Julie backed away even further. Not only had she believed Arista's lie, but now she was in big trouble. Trouble she needed Ariel's help to get out of, but where was her big sister?

"We can help you get home again," Flotsom said, giving Julie some space. "We know the way back to the palace."

Julie shook her head.

"Go away!" She shouted. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help! You bad people. No want your help! Want Ariel! I want Ariel!" With a burst of speed, Julie took off. She was swimming so fast, she didn't realize where her fins were carrying her.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself falling. All of a sudden, a world pool swirled around her, carrying Julie further and further down into what was known as the great abiss!


End file.
